1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relaying device that mediates communications between wireless apparatuses over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relaying device that mediates communications over a network such as a LAN, for example, so that transceivers in areas where radio waves do not reach each other of the transceivers can perform communications (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135291, for example). The relaying device in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-135291 is a device configured to cause a repeater as a wireless relaying apparatus to enter a transmission state (turning PTT ON) upon receiving an audio signal (audio packets) from the network, and configured to transfer the received audio signal to the repeater.
Upon receiving a PTT-ON signal from the relaying device, the repeater first reserves a channel (wireless communication channel), and then starts sending the audio signal. In this case, specifically, the repeater cannot send the audio signal immediately upon receiving the PTT-ON signal. Even if an idle channel is present, the repeater spends time of 100 ms or so to perform a processing of reserving a channel. If no idle channel is then present, the repeater needs to wait for any idle channel to become available.
However, as described above, a typical relaying device is configured to send an audio signal simultaneously with a PTT-ON signal, and thus a part of the audio signal received in a period required to reserve a channel is discarded without being sent to a transceiver at the other end. As a result, there was a problem that the beginning of the received audio signal is clipped off in a wireless apparatus at the other end.